Maids Of Honor
by Starryyeah
Summary: Typical story of maids falling in love with their masters. This is an rp I did with a friend.
One spring day in Scotland two girls named Dana and Emma were getting packed up and going to their new job to work as maids. They got their stuff ready as a car came to pick them up. In it was Hazel an elderly woman who worked as a maid for years for the boys but she was getting older so she recommended her two young friends the girls. They got in the car and they went to the manor.

Emma was looking out the window of the car playing with her necklace. Which is always did when she was nervous. She was never really a talkative person she only spoke unless she had a question or was spoken too. She saw the manor in her mind it was gorgeous to her it must get lonely living there at times.

They soon arrived at the manor. They got out and they were already dressed in their maid uniforms. Hazel told them to go right inside and start working. Another maid took their luggage to the apartments that were in the property for the employees living there. Dana and Emma went inside and got Hazel's instructions. She went into the kitchen to prepare her master some tea.

Emma was reading what she had to do. She was brewing coffee for her master. She made sure that it had the right amount of cream and sugar the way it was stated. She grabbed a bagel and cooked it for the right amount of time then spread jam on it. She headed out of the kitchen and went to the his lab in the basement. She read what she had to do next.

Dana got his breakfast ready with eggs and toast with sausage and she put it on a tray and went into Leo's study. She knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir? I brought you your breakfast," she said.

Donnie looked at her and smiled.

"You must be the new maid Emma. A pleasure to meet you. Thank you for bringing this to me," he said kindly.

Leo was in the study reading when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in it's open," he said kindly.

Emma nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm the replacement for Hazel. It's a pleasure to meet you too sir," she said bowing her head to him.

Dana went into the study as she poured him his tea and gave him his breakfast.

"Do you need anything else sir?" she asked him as she blushed noticing how hot he was. He must be at least 23 and I'm 17, she thought.

Donnie nodded as he waited for his coffee and breakfast.

Leo smiled at her.

"No, Dana I'm fine thank you for asking," he said.

Emma placed his coffee and bagel on his desk for him.

"Is there anything I can for you sir," asked Emma shyly.

Dana nodded as she bowed and she suddenly she tripped over the cart that the tray was on and fell. Oh no I can't screw up! I need this job! She thought in her head. So embarrassing she thought.

Donnie shook his head.

"No thank you Emma that will be all for now," he said smiling at her.

Leo went over to help her up.

"Dana, you okay," asked Leo concerned.

Emma nodded to him walking out of his lab. She looked at the other things she had to do. She decided to sweep and mop the rooms.

Dana blushed and nodded.

"I'm so sorry sir. Please don't fire me!" she said sadly looking down.

Donnie started eating his breakfast and drank his coffee.

Leo lifted her chin up.

"Dana it was accident okay. Accidents happen alright. As long as you're alright that's what matters okay," he said to her smiling.

He helped her up handing her the tray she had dropped.

Emma was getting the water ready for the mopping then turned off the water. She went off sweeping the floors and rooms from top to bottom. Then the same with the mopping.

Louise nodded at him. She brushed herself off and she got the tray put it on the csdt and left as she went back to the kitchen. She then started washing the windows all around the manor.

Donnie was busy inventing something as usual.

Leo went back to sitting down at his desk to read. He was eating his breakfast and drinking his tea.

Emma had just finished mopping and sweeping the manor. She wiped the sweat off of her brow. She went to look at her list and check off what she did. She then started dusting and polishing the furniture.

Louise next went outside in the back and tended to the rose garden that they had clipping flowers and rearranging them and watering them.

Donnie finished eating his breakfast.

Leo was finished with his breakfast and was drinking his tea. He was drinking what was left in the teapot.

Emma had finished and checked that off. She back to check on her master.

Dana after that went back to the study room for she now had to clean and rearrange the books in the shelves in the study. She got up on the ladder and started doing that when suddenly the ladder was about to give out and she fell. She waited for impact but it never came. She closed her eyes.

Donnie finished his coffee.

Leo saw this and caught her in his arms.

"Dana you alright," asked Leo concerned.

Emma asked, "Sir, may I take your plate."

Dana looked up at him and blushed. She nodded. Then she started to cry.

"I keep on messing up today and it's my first day! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

Donnie smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes you may Emma thank you."

Leo wiped away her tears.

"Dana you'll get the hang of it soon enough don't worry. I'm not mad okay. I'm just glad you're alright okay," he said smiling.

Emma took his dishes putting them on the tray. She nodded to him.

"Is there anything else I can get for you sir," asked Emma.

Dana nodded and blushed as she took his empty plate.

"Is there anything you need sir?" she asked nervously to him.

Donnie smiled at her. "No thanks Emma I'm good."

He went back to work. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma.

Leo said, "No thank you Dana I'm fine." smiling.

Emma nodded to then went out of the lab back up stairs.

It was Dana's break as she went and had lunch in the kitchen.

Donnie really wanted to spend more time with Emma but how? He thought.

Leo watched Dana leave the study thinking about her. She was beautiful and wanted to be with her. He had to think of something.

Emma was in the kitchen doing the dishes. She saw Dana eating and she smiled.

"Hey Dana, how's work," asked Emma still cleaning.

Dans didn't turn to look at her. She sighed as she looked away.

"Not so good. I already screwed up twice. I might as well get fired," she muttered.

Donnie was thinking of a way to get closer to Emma. He had the perfect idea.

Emma stopped and patted her shoulder.

"It's only the first day Dana. It'll get better promise. This isn't my first time being a maid. Honest," explained Emma reassuring her.

Leo smiled knowing how was able to hang out more with Dana.

Dana nodded and smiled at her. Pretty soon her break was over and she went upstairs to clean the attic.

Donnie was going to call on Emma.

Leo was going to run into Dana by "accident" and talk to her. He headed out of the with two books that he thought she might like.

Emma went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Dana soon finished cleaning the attic and went downstairs and she bumped into Leo.

"I'm so sorry sir!" she said bowing.

Donnie called on Emma wanting her to come see him.

Leo chuckled helping her up.

"We have to stop meeting like this. It's alright Dana. I brought you two books to read when you're not working. It's Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood. I figured you might like them," he said handing them to her.

Emma went down to the lab.

"Sir, what is it that I can get you," she asked bowing to him.

Dana took the books from him and she held them tightly.

"Thank you sir. I love these stories," she said happily smiling.

Donnie smiled at her.

"I need you to accompany me in town today ok?" he asked her.

Leo was smiling at her.

"You're welcome Dana, please call me Leo," he said to her.

Emma nodded.

"Of course sir, I'll get my bag and jacket. Please excuse me," she said.

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed.

"What? S-sir I can't do that. I'm just a maid. I have to address you properly," she explained looking away from him.

Donnie smiled and nodded watching her go as he got his chauffeur to get the car ready.

Leo smiled.

"It's alright Dana. I don't mind," he said.

Emma had her black jacket and her bag waiting for her master to come up.

Dana shook her head still avoiding his gaze.

"I wouldn't feel right doing that sir. It's not right. Now if you don't need anything else please excuse me,' she said sadly walking away.

Donnie went up and got her.

"Alright Emma the car's ready. Let's go," he said smiling.

Leo was following her.

"Dana wait please," he said gently grabbing her hand.

Emma nodded to him following him to the car.

Dana turned around and looked at him with sad eyes.

"What is it sir? Please let me go! I have things to do!" she said stubbornly.

Donnie went downstairs as he opened the front door and they went out to the car getting in as they drove off.

Leo said, "Please don't be upset Dana. I really don't mind you're not in trouble. I promise."

Emma was looking out the window not saying anything.

Dana shook her head.

"No sir I can't do it I'm sorry. Now please let me go. I have to get back to work!" she shouted at him as she started to cry.

Pretty soon the car stopped in front of many shops as they went into a shop for guys with suits of all kinds.

Leo went to the kitchen to make something for her.

Emma followed him into the shops.

Dana just stood there wiping her tears away.

Donnie was trying to pick out a suit for that night's ball at their manor they were having for all the rich people to attend. He found one he really liked and went to try it on. He came back out.

"What do you think of this one Emma?" he asked her.

Kitchen making her food.

Emma said, "It looks great sir." smiling

Dana went into the kitchen and sat down.

'Sir I'm not hungry so you can stop what you're doing. I'm going now ok?" she said about to leave to go do some more chores.

Donnie smiled at her.

"Then I'll take this one," he got undressed and got changed again. He paid for it and they went to a shop next for girls. They went inside.

"See anything that you like Emma?" he asked her.

Leo stopped her.

"Wait I want you to try this because if you like then we can make for the party tonight," he said smiling.

Emma was shocked at all the dresses and looking around.

"Sir, I couldn't ask you to do that," she said.

Dana nodded sighed and sat back down.

Donnie smiled at her.

"Nonsense. I want to. Now pick out anything and I will get it for you," he said.

Leo starved up a plate for her and placing it in front of her. He sat down across from her eating also.

Emma looked around the store looking for a dress.

Dana began eating the food. She loved it.

"Sir this food is delicious!" she said smiling.

Donnie waited for her to pick out something.

Leo smiled.

"I'm glad that you love it Dana. We can make this same dish for this evening. I made sure we had enough ingredients to make plenty. Plus I wrote out this recipe for you and Emma to make it," he said.

Emma found the dress and went to try it on and came out wearing an elegant dress that was a smapain color .

"Sir what do you think," she asked.

Dana smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you Leo. I'm sorry sir I shouldn't have said that," she said blushing looking down.

Donnie's jaw dropped and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"You look beautiful," he blurted out.

Leo smiled and nodded to her.

"You're welcome Dana, it's alright Dana. I promise," said Leo.

Emma giggled then stopped herself. She nodded to him.

Dana nodded at him and she went outside and she went into her apartment and into her room to change for the day since she was off work for right now until the party where she had to serve then. She gasped at what she saw on her bed. It was a box with a ribbon on it saying to Dana from Leo. She opened it and there resting on velvet was an 18 carat diamond necklace. Her eyes widened.

"Good then why don't you go change so I can pay for that ok?" Donnie asked her.

Leo was getting ready for the party tonight.

Emma nodded to him. She went back into the dressing room. She went back into her long black maid's dress with her white bonnet and apron. She handed the dress to Don.

Dana stayed in her maid uniform and she went back to the manor as she hid her diamond necklace in a safe place in her apartment. She went to get started on preparing the food.

Donnie then paid for it and also bought slippers and a necklace to match for her. They soon left and got back in the car as they went back to the manor. He told Emma to wear that at the party that night and he went to go get ready in his room.

Leo went into the kitchen to see Dana. He saw that she wasn't wearing the necklace.

"Dana where is the necklace that I sent you," asked Leo.

Emma followed him.

"Sir I can't do that I have to work tonight for you. I can't do this," she said.

Dana looked at him and frowned.

"Leo I'm sorry but I can't accept it. What will people think? I'm just a maid. You can't get stuff like that for a maid. It's beautiful but I can't," Dana said sadly.

Donnie shook his head at her and smiled.

"Nonsense. Yes you can. I bought those for you for tonight because you're going to be my date to the party tonight. You are not working tonight ok?" he told her.

Leo smiled.

"Tonight you are going to accompany me at the party tonight as my date. I have an outfit picked out for you to wear tonight. Okay? you have the night off," he explained.

Emma was shocked at what she was told to do. Then nodded to she went to her maid's quarters to get ready.

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed.

"B-but Leo I can't! I'm just a maid and you're my master! We can't do this!" she said sadly looking away from him.

Donnie finished getting ready as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Leo lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"Yes I am and who says that I can't allow you to accompany me. I'm introducing you to my friends tonight. I would like it if you would please Dana," he asked handing a red rose.

Emma brushed her hair then put it up into a braid that wrapped around her head then went into a lower bun . She got into her champagne color dress and silver flats with lace wrapped around them. She put on her diamond necklace and kept on her other necklace. She walked out of her room.

Dana shook her head at him and gave him the rose back.

"I should've never come here. I knew this was going to happen. Leo I can't I'm sorry. I'm quitting and I'm leaving," she said walking out.

Donnie went out of his room and went to see Emma.

Leo went after her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Dana please wait don't leave. You're fine I swear. Don't you trust me," he asked.

Emma was walking towards Donnie's room.

Dana struggled and shook her head no.

"Leo let me go and no I don't! I don't trust myself either. I'm going and you can't stop me. Let me go already!" she said shouting at him.

Donnie saw Emma coming to his room. He walked up to her and took her hand in his kissing her knuckles.

"You look beautiful my dear," he said sweetly to her.

Leo looked at her with sadness.

"If that's what you want Dana then I won't stop you," he said looking away.

Emma blushed and nodded to him smiled at him.

Dana put her hand on his cheek stroking it.

"No that's not what I want at all. I do want to be your date because I love you but we can't have a relationship. It's forbidden. You're a rich and wealthy guy and I'm just a commoner. It can't work out Leo. Don't you understand?" she asked as she cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

Donnie took her hand in his and they walked down to the party.

Leo wiped away her tears then stroked her cheek gently.

"It shouldn't matter want classes we come from Dana. Especially if they care deeply for each other," he said smiling.

Emma had her arm wrapped around his arm following him towards the party.

Dana looked away from him sadly.

"But you don't love me Leo," she said.

Donnie introduced her to his guests.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend and future wife Emma," he said to everyone.

Leo shook his head.

"That's not true Dana I love you. You are beautiful, sweet, and cute when you blush. I found it cute. You are a great person to me and our friend. I care about you," said Leo.

Emma was shocked at what she just heard. "When did we become girlfriend and boyfriend. we talked about this," she thought to herself.

Dans smiled and nodded at him. She went into his room to get changed. She brought her diamond necklace with her and had it with her the whole time. She changed into a long red satin with beads in it long skirt with a long slit going up the right leg that ended up by her hip, a matching red satin beaded fancy sleeveless top and gladiator sandals. She crimped her boy short hair and put a red head band on it as she left Leo's room and saw that he waited for her.

Donnie was talking to his guests as he kissed Emma on the cheek.

Leo smiled at her.

"You look elegant tonight Dana, come on we can't let our guests waiting any longer," he said holding out his elbow to her.

Emma blushed at what he just did. Then went out into the garden needing air.

Dana blushed and nodded putting her arm through his as they went downstairs to the party.

Donnie held her close to him in his arms nuzzling her neck.

"I love you Emma," he said to her.

Leo introduced her to their guests as his girlfriend.

Emma looked at him in shock.

"Sir, why would tell them we are dating when I only started today. I don't understand what is going on," she said getting out of his arms.

Dana blushed at what he said to them.

"Leo but I'm not your girlfriend," she mumbled.

Donnie smiled at her stroking her cheek.

"Because Emma I'm in love with you. You are gorgeous, kind, nice, helpful, thoughtful and caring," he explained to her.

Leo looked at her smiling.

"I was hoping you would become my girlfriend Dana," he whispered.

Emma was shocked still.

"Sir, I don't even know you that well enough to say that to," she said sadly.

Dana smiled at him.

"Of course I will Leo!" she said happily.

Donnie looked at her.

"Please call me Donnie and also we can get to know each other little by little Emma. Please give me a chance?" he asked her sadly.

Leo smiled stroking her cheek kissing her.

Emma looked at him.

"Of course Donnie," she said and hugged him.

Dana's eyes widened as she moaned in the kiss and kissed him back. They were alone in a secret room together.

Donnie hugged her back smiling.

"Thank you Emma," he said to her.

Leo was kissing her more he moved his hands behind her head ruffling her hair.

"Of course Donnie," she said smiling.

Dana deepened the kiss as she put her hands on his chest.

Donnie sighed into her hair and he picked her up and swung her around laughing.

Leo was passionately kissing her cooing.

Emma giggled holding onto him smiled.

Dana moaned again in the kiss loving the sound he just made.

Donnie set her down.

"Wanna go back to the party Emma?" he asked her.

Leo was kissing her more licking her bottom lip for entrance.

Emma nodded to him smiling.

"I want to dance with you," she said.

Dana decided to tease him denying him entrance.

Donnie smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure Emma let's go!" he said happily.

Leo kept licking her bottom lip and nibbled on it.

Emma smiled heading back inside. She held his right hand with her's and held her skirt part of her dress. it

Dana opened her mouth for him as their tongues entwined.

Donnie put his other hand on her waist dancing with her as he spun her around.

Leo was French kissing her.

Emma was dancing with Donnie enjoying herself.

Dana began to tongue battle with him moaning.

Donnie dipped her a few times laughing having fun.

Leo was fighting her tongue with his and won.

Emma giggled smiling at him.

Dana separated from his lips panting.

Donnie swayed side to side with her.

Leo was panting too smiling at her stroking her cheek.

Emma smiled at him.

Dana whimpered.

Donnie and Emma soon stopped dancing as the song was over.

Leo moved to her jawline kissing it then moved to her neck.

Emma went over to drink some water getting Donnie a glass.

Dana moaned.

"Leo please," she pleaded with him.

Donnie accepted the glass drinking it.

"Thank you Emma," he said smiling at her.

Leo moved back to kissing her lips.

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Of course Donnie," she said stroking his cheek gently.

Dana separated from his lips panting.

"Leo it's going to lead to other things. If you wanna stop now you can," she said warning him.

Donnie churred.

Leo nodded then checked to make sure no one followed was being a peeping tom. He helped her out and they snuck back to the party.

"Dance with me," he asked.

Emma giggled at his sound then walked out of the ball room.

Dana nodded at him smiling.

Donnie followed her.

"Are you alright Emma?" he asked her worried.

Leo placed her hand on his left shoulder then held her right hand in his. He place his right arm around her waist pulling her close to him. They started to waltz to the Swan Lake song.

Emma looked at Donnie smiling.

"I"m fine Donnie," she said.

Dana started to waltz with Leo smiling and laughing having fun.

Donnie nodded at her.

"If you say so Emma," he said still worried about her.

Leo smiled dipping her the spinning her.

Emma took his hand smiling.

"Come on," she said.

Dans continued to laugh as she smiled at Leo.

Donnie smiled and went with her.

"Where're you taking me?" he wondered.

Leo was smiling at her spinning her some more.

Emma took him to a secret passage she had found earlier from cleaning.

"I found this earlier while cleaning you have to this," she said.

Dana swayed side to side with him now as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"Oh wow this is amazing. I never knew we had this," Donnie said amazed.

Leo smiled kissing her back.

The room looked stain glass windows, mahogany stained walls, ceiling, and floor, there was birch wood furniture with dark stain paint, and shelf with books on them.

"Isn't it beautiful," she said.

Dana then separated from his lips as the song ended and they stopped dancing.

Donnie nodded smiling.

"Yes it is beautiful," he agreed.

Leo smiled at her separated from her lips.

Emma sat down on the bench looking at the stained glass.

Dana looked around the room.

Donnie was walking around looking at everything.

Leo smiled walking with her.

Emma smiled at him.

Dana walked with him.

Donnie found a lot of interesting things.

Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder kissing her forehead.

Emma looked over at him.

"What did you find Donnie," she asked.

Dana giggled.

"Oh nothing just a lot of old stuff that's all," he said.

Leo smiled and chuckled.

Emma smiled.

"What kinds of old stuff Donnie," she asked.

Dana smiled at him.

"Like old books paintings that kind of old stuff," Donnie said smiling.

Leo stroked her cheek gently.

"Sounds wonderful," she said him to smiling.

Dana whimpered.

"Yeah it does right?" he asked her smiling.

After the party was over, Emma was out of her elegant dress. She was cleaning up the room and finished. She headed into her room of the manor putting on her white nightgown it was low-cut in the front and back thick strapped with lace, buttoned in the front and stopped at her waist, the skirt part was long and had lace trim at the bottom. She was getting ready to lay down in her bed. When Donnie walked into her room.

Dana was in Leo's room and pretty soon Leo came up to see her. She smiled at him.

Donnie went to see Emma. He went over and kissed her on her lips.

"Hi baby how are you?" Donnie asked nuzzling her.

Leo walked into his room closing and locking the door. He looked over at Dana smiling at her. He walked over to her kissing her lips roughly stroking the back of her neck.

Emma kissed him back.

"I'm tired and going to sleep. Why did you need something Donnie," she asked.

Dana wrapped her arms around Leo deepening the kiss moaning.

Donnie smiled at her.

"Yes I want your company. Can I sleep with you? I won't do anything," he said chuckling.

Leo was ruffling her hair then started rubbing her shoulders.

Emma smiled at him.

"Of course Donnie," she said.

Dana moaned again.

Donnie smiled at her and got under the covers with her as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

Leo moaned to her jawline again kissing it then kissing her neck rubbing her hips.

Emma closed her eyes smiling. She soon felt kissing on her neck. She let out a moan.

Dana elicited another moan.

Donnie was kissing her shoulders and neck sucking and licking on her skin leaving hickies.

Leo was lying down her down on the bed kissing her neck groping her breasts.

Emma moaned.

Dans let out another moan.

Donnie moved down as he began swirling his tongue on her nipples sucking and biting them making them harden while he pinched the other one and groped it.

Leo took off her shirt and skirt. He was licking and sucking on her breasts. He was rubbing her clit with his index finger and thumb.

Emma moaned loudly.

"Donnie~" she said.

Dana arched her back as she moaned again.

"Leo!" she moaned his name.

Donnie moved down kissing her stomach and he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs as he left hickies on her thighs.

Leo was kissing her thighs then spread her legs licking and sucking her downstairs.

Emma moaned loudly arching her back.

Dana elicited another moan.

Donnie rubbed her clit with his thumb as he spread her folds open and entered his tongue inside her swirling his tongue licking her inner walls.

Leo soon put his thumb into her downstairs flicking it up and down while pumping it in and out.

Emma grabbed the sheets moaning loudly.

Dana let out another moan.

Donnie took his tongue out of her as he slid a finger inside her pumping it in and out up and down.

Leo got on top of her thrusting into her slowly.

Emma moaned loudly and arched her back.

Dana screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Donnie then replaced his finger with his dick as he shoved it inside her and he reached her wall and broke right through it thrusting slowly.

Leo stroked her cheek gently nuzzling her chirping to her. He was moving slowly still.

Emma was crying in pain holding his shoulders.

Soon the pain was pleasure and Dana began to moan.

Donnie nuzzled her cheek as he whispered sweet things in her ear going in slowly inside her.

Leo began to move faster and deeper.

Emma soon felt pleasure and was moaning.

Dana arched her back gripping his shoulders moaning.

Donnie went deeper inside her ramming into her faster and harder.

Leo was bucking into her faster and harder.

Emma was moaning loudly saying his name.

Dana moaned again.

Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her grinding his body against hers grunting.

Leo placed her legs on his shoulders bucking into her harder grabbing her hips.

Emma was scratching his shoulders moaning.

Dana moaned.

Donnie slammed faster inside her soon his climax was coming.

Leo continued to do this until he reached his climax and put his seed into her. He was panting and laid down next to her. He held her close smiling.

Emma was moaning.

Dana panted and stroked his arm.

Donnie released inside her coming into her as he took his dick out of her laying down next to her panting as he wrapped his arms around her.

Leo smiled stroking her cheek gently.

Emma rested her head on his chest.

Dana laid her head in the cuff of his neck as she fell asleep.

Donnie nuzzled her neck as he went to sleep.

Time Skip…

The next morning,

Leo was up in his study reading.

Emma woke up feeling sore down there. Then she felt weird and rushed into the bathroom.

Dana woke up in pain down in her crotch area and she threw up in the toilet.

Donnie was in his lab inventing again.

Leo was reading the study still.

Emma stopped then got dressed into her maid's outfit. She went down into the kitchen making Donnie his coffee and bagel. Then headed down into the lab to give this to him.

Dana got dressed as well as she went into the kitchen and got Leo his tea and breakfast as she went into the study and gave him his food and tea.

"Here you are Leo enjoy!" she said smiling to him as she was clutching her stomach as she moaned in pain.

Donnie smiled at her.

"Thanks babe," Donnie said to her.

Leo smiled at her.

"Thank you darling," he said then noticed she was in pain, "Darling you alright? What's wrong?"

Emma felt a sharp pain in her stomach and held it.

"Oh I threw up this morning Leo I think I'm pregnant," she moaned.

Donnie went over to her.

"Babe? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked with worry.

Leo looked at her smiling getting up hugging her.

"This is wonderful news darling," he said.

Emma shook her head.

"No Donnie, I think I should have today because I think I'm sick. I throw up in the bathroom and now having these stomach cramps," she said.

Dana looked at him with sadness and worry.

"No Leo it's not wonderful! This is a huge mistake! Just imagine what the world will say when this country's most eligible bachelor and most wealthiest guy got one of his maids pregnant and is having a relationship with her! This'll ruin your reputation and your business! I have to leave you Leo I'm sorry," she said as she sank to the floor and she cried.

Donnie then looked at her.

"Sweetie you're pregnant," he said simply to her.

Leo went down on the floor next to her. He held her close to him.

"Dana I love you more than anything. I'm happy that we are going to be parents. I'm not leaving you by yourself to raise our child. I wouldn't ever do that to you," he said.

Emma was wide eyed.

"I'm having your child Donnie? That's great," she said smiling.

Dans just looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"But...," she said as she trailed off looking down.

Donnie held her tightly to him stroking her cheek.

"Emma we're going to be parents!" he said happily.

Leo lifted up her chin with index finger and thumb.

"I'm not throwing you out. I wouldn't do that to you. I care deeply for you Dana you mean the world to me. Please stay, don't be afraid I'm here for you," he said.

Emma smiling and nodded resting her head on his chest.

Dana then nodded and smiled at him. She hugged him tightly and she nuzzled his cheek.

Donnie picked her up in his arms and swung her around gently.

Leo chirped while she nuzzling his cheek. He hugged her back tightly.

Emma held onto him giggling.

Dana then kissed him passionately.

Donnie planted his lips on hers kissing her softly.

Leo was kissing her passionately.

Emma was kissing him back.

Dana deepened the kiss a little.

Donnie kissed her more roughly.

Leo was deepening the kiss.

Emma was moaning lightly through the kiss.

Dana bit his lower lip shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Donnie bit her lower lip asking for entrance.

Leo gasped letting her put her tongue into his mouth.

Emma opened her mouth allowing him entrance.

Dana put her tongue in his mouth French kissing him.

Donnie shoved his tongue into her mouth caressing her tongue with his.

Leo was French kissing her.

Emma moaned through the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dana moaned in the kiss.

Donnie French kissed her tongue battling with her tongue.

Leo was kissing her smiling.

Emma was moaning battling her tongue with him.

Dana came out on top separating from the kiss smiling at him.

Donnie came on on top separating from her lips smiling.

Leo smiled at her.

"I love you Dana," he said.

Emma smiled at him stroking his cheek.

Dana smiled at him.

"Love you too," she said.

Donnie churred.

"I love you Emma so much."

Leo smiled stroking her cheek.

"I love you too Donnie," she said smiling.

Dana whimpered.

"Leo I shouldn't work as your maid anymore. One I'm pregnant with your child and two we are a couple now," she explained to him.

Donnie grinned at her nuzzling her cheek.

Leo smiled at her and nodded.

"I agree, with this Dana you are going to stay as my girlfriend," he said.

"Donnie I can't work for you now because I'm having your baby and I'm in love you," she told him.

Dana smiled and nodded at him.

Donnie smiled and nodded at her.

"Exactly, you don't have to anyway. I was planning on telling you this. From now on you will live in the manor with me and you will sleep with me in my room from now on," he explained to her.

Leo smiled at her. He handed her a key to the manor.

"This is your's, you are my girlfriend and love you. Plus we can go out today and get your things from the apartment you have been staying. I want you to stay with me in my room," he said.

Emma smiled at him.

"Alright Donnie," she said.

Dana blushed.

"B-but but that's embarrassing! I don't want to!" she wailed.

Donnie nodded at her kissing her cheek gently.

Leo looked at her.

"Why don't you want to stay here Dana," he asked.

Emma smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Dana sighed and facepalmed herself.

"No that's not it Leo. I mean I do want to stay here just not in your room with you," she muttered blushing.

"Alright well Emma we should get your things from the apartment so you can have your stuff with you," Donnie explained.

Leo smiled at her nodded.

"Okay we'll move them to your own room then," he said.

Emma nods.

"Alright Donnie," she said.

Dana sighed.

"No it's alright Leo. I'll stay in your room. Let's go get my stuff then," she said smiling at him.

Donnie nodded.

"Alright Emma let's get your stuff then right now," he said.

Leo took Dana to the car letting her go in first then him. He closed the door and held her hand as they headed to her apartment.

Emma smiled heading out of the room heading upstairs and walked over to the door.

They made it to her apartment. They went in and got all of her stuff. Then they went back in the car with her stuff and they went back to the manor as Leo carried her bags upstairs into his room.

Donnie went into the car and he went to her apartment to get her stuff. He went inside and got all of her bags as he brought them out to the car and then went back to the manor with them. He brought her stuff into his room.

Leo helped her get settled into the manor.

Emma was getting her stuff putting the place she wanted to. She put her clothes in the closet and the drawers.

Then all of a sudden the front doors opened and a maid said the other two masters have arrived. In came in a turtle wearing a red mask and another turtle wearing an orange mask.

"Where are our brothers at?" Mikey asked.

Dana heard them downstairs.

Donnie heard them too.

"Great they're back," he grunted.

Raph asked, "Yeah where are our brothers?"

Looking around the place.

Leo heard them.

"I hear my brothers are back," he said.

Emma looked at Donnie.

"Donnie who's here," she asked.

Dana heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Mikey opened Donnie's bedroom door.

"Hey Donnie and who is this lovely young lady?" he asked flirting with her.

"This is Mikey and the other one going to Leo's room is Raph my other younger brothers," he explained to Emma.

Raph walked into Leo's room seeing his older brother then saw Dana.

"Well hello who are you," he asked Dana smiling at her.

Emma nodded to Donnie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mikey. I'm Emma, Don's girlfriend," she introduced herself.

Dana just blushed and went behind Leo.

"I'm Dana Leo's girlfriend," she explained to Raph.

Donnie growled at Mikey.

"Back off Mikey she's mine," he said angrily to his younger brother.

Ignoring him he went up to her and kissed her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

Leo grunted and gave him an angry look on his face.

"Raph she's my girl," he said.

Raph smiled at Dana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dana, I'm Raph," he said.

Emma blushed taking her hand out off his.

Dana became red in the face.

"I-it's n-nice to meet you too," she nervously stuttered.

Donnie just glared at Mikey.

"Mikey," he warned.

"You sure are pretty Emma," Mikey said to her.

Leo growled at him. Raph ignored him and kissed Dana's hand smiling at her.

Emma looked at Mikey.

"Um excuse me," she said.

Emma walked out of the room heading downstairs.

Dana finally calmed down until that happened and she blushed a light pink.

"Raph please I'm Leo's girlfriend," she said.

"You got yourself a good one there Donnie man I'm jealous," he said.

"Yeah well don't get any funny ideas Mikey she's mine," he threatened him.

Leo growled at him. Raph let go of her hand smiling at her.

Emma was in the kitchen brewing coffee.

Dana just left and she went in back into the rose garden but Raph would soon follow her.

Mikey left Donnie's room still ignoring him for he now wanted Emma for his own.

Once he knew Dana had left the room. He growled at Raph angrily.

"She's my girl Raph now back off got it," he threatened him.

"Yeah whatever you say fearless leader," Raph said walking out heading into the garden.

Emma was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

Dana was looking at the flowers when suddenly a gloved hand covered her mouth and another arm wrapped around her waist. She began struggling.

Mikey went into the kitchen smiling at Emma.

"Hi Emma whatcha doing?" he asked her.

"Hey beautiful~" said Raph huskily in her ear taking in her scent.

Emma looked at Mikey.

"Drinking coffee, I'll get you a cup if you want," she offered getting up.

Dana blushed and she began struggling again.

"Mmmm," she muffled.

Mikey nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you Emma I would love that."

Raph nuzzled her neck.

"Come on," he said lifting her up carrying her back into the manor.

Emma nodded pouring him a glass.

Dana began struggling in his arms and she was about to scream.

Mikey took the glass and began drinking the coffee.

"This is great thanks Emma."

Raph had his gloved hand over her mouth.

Emma nodded taking Donnie his cup down into the lab.

Dana was squirming in his arms and she started to cry for she knew what he was going to do to her.

Mikey sat there drinking his coffee. Donnie was in lab working on a project he had been working on.

Raph carried her into his room he laid her down on his bed. He closed and locked the door. He walked over to her.

Leo sensed something was wrong and went to investigate.

Emma went into the lab with her cup and Donnie's cup. She set it down on his desk. She sat down next to him smiling.

"Let me go Raph! What do you want with me?" she asked angrily glaring up at him.

Donnie smiled at her and drank some of the coffee.

"Thank you sweetie the coffee is great!" he said happily to her.

Raph didn't answer he started kissing her neck roughly. Leo was looking for Dana.

"Dana," he shouted.

"What are you working on Donnie," asked Emma smiling.

Dana pushed Raph off of her and she opened her mouth about to answer Leo.

Donnie smiled at her.

"Oh just something for our child," he explained to her.

Raph kissed her on the lips roughly kissing her.

Leo heard a whimper coming from his brother's room. He kicked the door down and growling seeing Raph on his girlfriend.

Raph saw Leo and smirked. Leo growled attacking Raph and he was attacking his older brother.

Emma smiled at him.

"I can't wait to see what it is," she told him.

Dana sat on Raph's bed watching them cringing.

Donnie smiled at her and nodded as he went back to work drinking more of his coffee.

Leo and Raph were going at it for along time.

Emma got up.

"Honey I'm going to upstairs and take a nap," she said kissing his cheek.

Dana just shouted at them.

"Guys please stop! I'm not worth it! You're brothers stop acting like animals!"

Donnie kissed her lips.

"Ok sweetheart go ahead," he said nodding.

Leo looked at Dana.

"He doesn't need to hurt you Dana. I care about you Dana," said Leo walking over to her.

Raph got up wiping the blood coming out of his nose.

Emma was upstairs in Donnie's room she closed the door. She put of her lavender thin strapped nightgown with lace at the v-cut part and the bottom which covered her knees. She went into the bed and fell asleep.

Dana went over to Raph and held and wiped his bloody nose with her apron on her maid uniform. She stroked his cheek.

"Leo you guys didn't have to hurt each other. I can't stand violence," she said sadly.

Mikey went upstairs and crept into Donnie's room and he went over to the bed and got on top of Emma kissing her neck and licking it making hickies.

Raph churred at her touching him.

Leo looked at Dana.

"So what are you saying Dana," asked Leo.

Emma seeing Mikey was on top of her.

"Mikey, what are you doing," asked Emma scared.

Dana then ripped some of her apron into mini pieces and put them in his nostrils to stop the bleeding as she kissed his cheek. She went over to Leo to check for any injuries.

"I don't know Leo to be honest. But you saved me just in time. Raph didn't do anything besides kiss me," she said. Then she looked down.

"Leo as fucked up as it sounds I think I'm falling for Raph," she said looking at Leo and Raph.

Mikey ignored her and kissed her lips passionately.

Leo placed at hand on her shoulder.

"I love you no matter Dana. Do you want to be with Raph," he asked.

Raph was standing there waiting for her to answer.

Emma was struggling.

"Mikey, I'm pregnant with your brother's baby. I love Donnie I don't want to hurt him," she pleaded.

Dana sighed.

"No Leo I want to be with the both of you that is if you guys can agree on sharing me,' she said blushing.

Mikey stopped and got off of her.

"Ok babe I understand," he said leaving.

Raph and Leo looked at each other. Raph was smirking but Leo stopped him.

"Dana, are you sure this what you want because you don't have to answer right away. It's your choice," Leo said to her.

Emma was laying there on the bed crying.

Dana blushed and nodded.

"Yes Leo this is what I want. Now I ask again can you two agree to share me?" she asked irritated.

Mikey went downstairs as Donnie went into his room and he saw Emma crying.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked her worried stroking her cheek.

Leo and Raph nodded to her.

"Yes Dana we will and can," they both said.

Emma bring herself to look at him.

"I came up here to take my nap when Mikey got top of me and started kissing me. I told him that I love you and having our child. That's when he left," she explained to him still crying.

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed. She ran out of the room and went to go hide somewhere embarrassed.

Donnie just smiled at her and stroked her cheek again.

"Sweetie I don't mind if he likes you. I can agree to share you with him honey if that's what you want," he explained to her.

Raph and Leo watched her and they went after her.

Emma continued to cry.

"Donnie, how could you say that after I refused him because didn't want to hurt you," she said getting and ran out of the house not caring she was still in her nightgown.

Dana was quiet as she hid in her apartment's closet.

Donnie went after her as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I won't say that ever again. Just please don't leave me," he said sadly.

Raph and Leo followed her back to her apartment.

Emma walked back to the manor. She went into another room of the manor for the being. She felt like she wasn't defended like she have been. She kept the door. Her hormones were causing her to be overwhelmed at the present time. She needed her space for a while.

Dana stayed silent.

Donnie sighed and walked back into his lab.

Raph and Leo went into her apartment and they found her in her closet.

"Dana why did you run off like that for," asked Leo concerned.

"Yeah babe," asked Raph.

Emma was asleep in her room.

Dana blushed.

"B-babe? Uh I was embarrassed. Raph I love you," she said sadly.

Donnie was working in his lab.

Raph chuckled at that.

"Why are you sorry for," asked Raph.

"Honey we agreed with what you asked," explained Leo.

Emma was still sleeping.

Dana sighed frustrated.

"No I'm not sorry Raph. I never apologized. I said I was embarrassed and I know you agreed with what I asked Leo. Raph do you love me? Why did you do that to me? You almost raped me?!" she said crying tears coming down her face.

Raph looked at her smiling.

"The reason why I love you Dana is because you are beautiful, kind, adorable when you blush the way you do. You are an understanding person. Anyone that includes Leo should be luckily to have you as there girlfriend and wife, Dana," he explained smiling.

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed red.

"Y-you love me Raph?" she asked shocked.

Raph nodded.

"Yes I do," he said smiling at her.

Dana blushed still.

"Then why would you do that to me?" she asked upset as a few tears fell down her face.

Raph looked away from her.

"I apologize for my actions before Dana. Truly I was just wanting to be with you," he said.

Dana smiled at him.

"Well Raph I want you right now. Think you can handle me?" she asked.

Raph smirked at her kissing her roughly.

Dana separated quickly.

"Leo can you go? I'll have round two later with you ok?" she asked him.

Leo smirked at her stroking her cheek kissing her before heading out.

Raph put her on the bed attacking her lips.

Dana moaned in the kiss kissing him back.

Raph was attacking her neck with hickies and lovebites.

Dana moaned again.

Raph was attacking her neck and was groping her chest.

Dana elicited another moan.

Raph took off her maid outfit throwing it across the room. He was licking and sucking her breasts wrapping his tongue around her nipples feeling them harden.

Dana held his head closer to her chest moaning.

Raph continued this then moved down her stomach towards her downstairs he was kissing her legs.

Dana continued to moan.

Raph spread her legs licking and sucking her downstairs flicking his tongue.

Dana moaned again.

Raph growled and was groping her chest while swirling his tongue in her inner walls.

Dana gasped with pleasure.

Raph pulled out of her his and was straddling her bucking into her.

Dana elicited another moan.

Raph was gripping her hips pinning her down into the bed and bucked harder.

Dana continued to moan.

Raph was bucking into her and going deeper grinding up against her body.

Dana let out another moan.

Raph continued this until he reached his climax and put his seed into her then laid down next to her. Holding her close to him smiling.

Dana panted as she stroked his cheek nuzzling him.

"I love you Raph."

Raph churred nuzzling her back smiling.

"I love you too sweetheart," he said.

Dana whimpered.

Raph churred and kept nuzzling her.

Dana whimpered again.

"Raph please," she pleaded with him.

Raph smiled and closed his eyes.

Dana smiled and she fell asleep.

Time skip a few hours later

Dana woke up in Raph's arms.

Donnie went to find Emma.

Raph smiled at her stroking her cheek.

Emma was up from her nap. She was downstairs drinking water and eating some stir fry she had made.

Dana blushed and whimpered.

"Hi Raph I love you."

Donnie saw and found Emma. He went over to her.

"Hi Emma are you ok?"

Raph chuckled.

"I love you too babe," he said to her.

Emma smiled at Don.

"Yes Donnie I'm fine."

Dana blushed.

"I love it when you call me sweetheart and babe," she said shyly.

Donnie kissed and nuzzled her cheek.

"That's great honey," he said smiling at her churring.

Raph smirked at her stroking her cheek.

"Oh really?~" he asked.

Emma kissed him back and giggled while he was nuzzling her cheek.

"Donnie where is Mikey," she asked.

Dana shuddered.

"Y-yes why?" she asked nervously.

"In his room reading why?" Donnie asked her curious.

Raph kissed her.

"No reason babe," he said.

"Because I thought about what you said to me before about sharing me with your little brother. I was overwhelmed plus with me being pregnant my emotions are over just well you. I wasn't in a clear mind but I am now. I won't bother just as long as Mikey has a good reason for being in love with me," she explained to Don.

She held him close to her and kissed lips passionately then separated stroking his cheek gently smiling.

Dana laughed at him.

"Uh ok then,' Dana said still not buying it.

Donnie hugged her back and nodded then he nuzzled her neck.

"That's fine with me and you should go talk to Mikey ok?" he told her.

Raph was kissing her.

Emma nodded excusing herself from the table and went over to Mikey's room. She knocked on the door.

"Mikey may I come in please," she asked.

Dana kissed him back.

"Sure come in baby," Mikey said cheerfully.

Raph got out of her bed and put his clothes back on. He handed her clothes and went out to brew some coffee.

Emma walked in closing the door behind her. She sat down at the end of the bed.

"Mikey I was thinking about what happened before. I was overwhelmed and confused about what was happening. It scared me and I said somethings I normally won't say. I apologize and I want to know why you think you love me," she asked.

Dana quickly got dressed and followed Raph back to the manor.

"Because you're beautiful, talented, kind, passionate, sweet, generous and much more I've yet to see but want to get to know," he said smiling at her.

Raph carried her back to the manor smiling.

Emma smiled at him.

"Thank you Mikey," she said.

Dana giggled.

"I can walk myself Raph!" she said smiling.

Mikey smiled at her.

"No prob babe."

Raph nodded to her.

"Yeah I know that but I want to carry you babe," he said smiling.

Emma smiled at him.

"Mikey~" she said.

Suddenly Dana felt sick and while in his arms she threw up on the ground.

Mikey gulped looking at her.

"Yes? What is it baby?" he asked nervously.

Raph stopped setting her down patting her back gently.

Emma sat on his lap stroking his cheek gently then kissing him.

Dana finished and she collapsed.

Mikey's eyes widened and he kissed her back churring.

Raph ran her back to the manor concerned.

Emma was deepening the kiss.

Dana was ok she was still conscious.

Mikey roughly kissed her back groping her boobs through her uniform.

Raph looked at her once they were back inside and they were in his room.

"You okay sweetheart," he asked her.

Emma moaned through the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah I'm ok just pregnant again and this time it's with your child Raph," she said weakly.

Mikey licked her lip asking for entrance.

Raph looked at her then nuzzled her cheek cooing.

Emma allowed him.

Dana whimpered.

Mikey then slid his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Raph smiled at her stroking her cheek. Leo walked into the room.

Emma moaned through the kiss tilting her head French kissing him.

Dana moaned and she saw Leo come into the room. She smiled at him.

"Hi Leo guess what? I'm pregnant with Raph's child besides yours!" she said happily.

Mikey tongue battled hers groping her boobs again.

Leo laid down on the other side of her smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that sweetie," he said.

Emma was tongue battling with his.

Dana nodded as she took her clothes off in front of them then got in between them on Raph's bed.

"Oh guys take me I want you two," she said blushing.

Mikey came out on top as he moved his lips down her jaw down her neck kissing licking and sucking on her neck making hickies.

Raph and Leo smirked and started to attack her with kisses on her neck.

Emma moaned.

Dana began to moan.

Mikey then went down swirling his tongue around her nipples making them harden as he pinched and squeezed them.

Leo and Raph were still attacking her neck while Leo was groping her butt and Raph was groping her chest.

Emma moaned.

Dana elicited another moan.

Mikey went down kissing her stomach while he rubbed his gloved hands up and down her thighs.

Leo was kissing her stomach moving down while Raph was sucking and licking her breasts.

Emma was moaning gripping the sheets. Then hears Donnie coming into the room.

Dana moaned again.

Mikey fingers her roughly pumping it in and out of her while Donnie comes over and attacks her butt groping it and squeezing her ass cheeks.

Leo spreads her legs and licks and sucks her downstairs while Raph was wrapping his tongue around her nipples making them harden.

Emma was moaning loudly.

Dana continued to moan.

Mikey then kissed her ass cheeks while Donnie shoved his tongue inside her licking her inner walls.

Leo pulled her on top of him facing him while Raph got on top of her. They were bucking in to her at the same time hard and fast.

Emma moaned.

Dana moaned again.

Donnie went under her pulling her on top of him while Mikey got on top of her. They went inside her thrusting slowly into her.

They were bucking into her harder and deeper.

Emma moaned loudly.

Dana made another moan.

Donnie and Mikey went deeper inside her ramming faster into her.

They went in deeper grinding against her body.

Emma moaned gripping the sheets.

Dana arched her back moaning.

Both of them slammed quicker and harder into her.

They both continued until they reached their climax putting their seed into her then laid down next to her. They both held her close to them.

Emma was arching her back moaning while gripping the sheets.

Dana panted and smiled at them.

Donnie and Mikey reached their climax shooting their seed into her pulling out their dicks and holding her close to them nuzzling her neck.

They both smiled back to her and closed their eyes laying their heads on the cuff of her neck.

Emma was whimpering and panting her eyes shut.

Time skip months later

Dana was in their room giving birth.

Donnie and Mikey were with Emma in their room she was giving birth too.

Leo and Raph were with Dana.

"Come on Dana push," Leo said to her.

Emma was pushing until the Donnie's baby came out.

Dana pushed and Leo's baby girl came out. She had silver hair and eyes.

"Come on Emma only one more!" Mikey said.

"It's a girl Emma!" Donnie said smiling.

Raph was holding onto Dana's hand.

"Come Dana keep pushing," encouraged Raph.

Emma pushed until the last baby came out. She was panting resting her head on the pillows.

Dana pushed again and Raph's baby girl came out. She had orange hair and eyes.

"Leo our daughter is Carol and Raph our daughter is Stevie," she said happily.

"It's a boy Emma and Mikey!" Donnie said smiling.

Raph and Leo were smiling at her and their children.

Emma looked at her daughter and son smiling.

"Our daughter is going to be Sophie and our son is going to Blake," she said.

Sophie had light purple gray hair, hazel eyes, and looked like Donnie. Blake had white hair like Emma, baby blue eyes like Mikey, and looked like Emma.

Everyone's lives were going great and for the better.

The End


End file.
